


[Podfic] Anonymous

by dumping_chaos



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: WAV, Fluff, M/M, M4B will be added soon, Mavin, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Some Humor, as soon as I figure out how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumping_chaos/pseuds/dumping_chaos
Summary: Michael doesn't realize who's texting him, even though it's glaringly obvious.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339591) by [totallycheesey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallycheesey/pseuds/totallycheesey). 



 

 

 

 Listen:

[MP3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2zm1eqdmuxz5twj/Anonymous_Final.mp3?dl=0)  [22.5 KB]

[WAV on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fgu24u484quch9s/Anonymous_Final.wav?dl=0)  [123.8 KB]

 Or:

[Download what you like](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/301apt6knbw32ot/AADaHjCB520tpmKIzABlpBsya?dl=0) (also Dropbox)

(I will add an m4b version when I figure out how to convert it)

 

Running Time: [00:11:58]

 

 

Huge shout out to [Sandstripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe) who is absolutely lovely, encouraged me to make podfic when I was about to dismiss the idea, helped me in my incompetence and makes the most awesome podfics herself. Chances are you already know her (since you're seeking out podfic in this fandom) but you should still leave some kudos and nice comments for her :)

Another shout out to my amazing beta cutefeyrad on tumblr who not only repeatedly pointed out the mistakes I forgot to edit out after she first told me but also took turns with me watching the Extra Life Stream and was there to scream with me.


End file.
